THANKSgiving
by drowninlove.xo
Summary: The McGuire's and Gordon's spend Thanksgiving together, as well as the Sanchez's and Tudgeman's. Will sparks fly this holiday? LG ML MC (L,G,M,& L are 15, M,&C are 12)
1. Invitations

A/N- hey I'm back with a new story! So please R/R so I can know if I'm getting any better at writing.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Chloe, yadda, yadda, yadda, you get the point  
  
Chapter 1: Invitations  
  
"Lizzie" Jo McGuire called to her daughter.  
  
"Yeah mom?" she asked bouncing down the stairs.  
  
"I had an idea for tomorrow."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Instead of going up to Gammy McGuire's what would you say if we invited Her, the Sanchez's, and the Gordon's over for the day?"  
  
"Are you serious that would be great!" she squealed.  
  
"I figured, why don't you call Gordo and Miranda after breakfast."  
  
"Okay sure!" she said giving her mom a quick hug before retreating back to her room.  
  
*.*The Sanchez House*.*  
  
"Mi Hija, could you come down here a minute?" Mrs. Sanchez asked.  
  
"What's up ma?"  
  
"Now I know you wanted to spend Thanksgiving with your family, Lizzie, and Gordo, but." She said trailing off.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But Lisa Tudgeman just called and invited us over."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Well I told you how we were roommates in college."  
  
"So you just accepted without even asking me?!"  
  
"Yes I thought it might be fun to catch up."  
  
"No mom, spending Thanksgiving with MY FRIENDS is fun, Going to the Tudgeman's is the exact opposite!"  
  
"Calm down Miranda"  
  
"No mom you and whatever her name was may have been friends or something, but me and Larry aren't. Nice to know you think about your family and not only yourself!" she shouted on her way back upstairs.  
  
"Miranda!"  
  
*.*The Gordon House*.*  
  
"Heya Gordo!"  
  
"Hey Chloe, I didn't know you guys got back already."  
  
"Yeah and your mom wants you to take my stuff up here."  
  
"Okay I'll be right back."  
  
.*.The phone rings.*.  
  
C: Hello, Gordon residence  
  
L: Hi, who's this?  
  
C: it's Chloe, who are you?  
  
L: I'm Lizzie, Gordo's friend  
  
C: Oh okay  
  
-Backround-  
  
"Chloe your stuff's in the guest room, who are you talking to?"  
  
"No one."  
  
G: hello  
  
L: Hey, who was that your little girlfriend?  
  
G: yeah okay, she's just some little girl I babysit for and she's staying here for a few days  
  
L: oh so she'll be there for Thanksgiving?  
  
G: yeah why?  
  
L: well I was gonna invite you and your family over but it sounds like you already have plans  
  
G: we actually don't  
  
L: okay.well how old is she?  
  
G: 12  
  
L: that's perfect  
  
G: why?  
  
L: cause my little slimeball brother is 12, or have you forgotten?  
  
G: I actually did, let me ask her though  
  
L: kay  
  
-Backround-  
  
"Chloe, come here please!"  
  
"what's up?"  
  
"Would it be okay if we went to Lizzie's house for Thanksgiving?"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"She has a 12 year old brother"  
  
"Really. it's perfectly fine, I'll go ask your parents"  
  
G: Liz?  
  
L: Yeah?  
  
G: all I had to do was mention a boy and she was sold  
  
L: well you hung out with me and Miranda when we were 12, it's the boy crazy year  
  
G: oh so your still 12?  
  
L: haha, very funny  
  
G: I am quite the comedian aren't I, oh hold on  
  
-Backround-  
  
"Your parents said it would be, umm. oh yeah, a lovely idea to expand our social and mental equilibrium.or something like that"  
  
"okay thanks Chloe"  
  
"No biggie, I'm gonna go watch some TV"  
  
"okay"  
  
G: we're good  
  
L: all systems go?  
  
It was a good thing Lizzie wasn't there because his face got beet red to the reference of the Murder Mystery Party.  
  
G: Yeah, all systems go  
  
L: cool  
  
G: hey, since we're on break today, do you and Matt wanna come over?  
  
L: sure, I'll see ya in 15  
  
G: okay bye  
  
L: bye  
  
*.*Back to the McGuire House*.*  
  
.*.On the phone.*.  
  
L: hey Mrs. Sanchez is Miranda there?  
  
MS: yes hold on Lizzie  
  
M: hello  
  
L: hey  
  
M: hey  
  
L: so do you want to come over tomorrow?"  
  
M: I wish but I have to spend this holiday with the Tudgeman's  
  
L: this is some kind of joke, right?  
  
M: nope, this Thanksgiving is going to be so boring! But if I die make sure my mommy and daddy know I love them  
  
L: yeah, but that sucks, call me at any time  
  
M: will do, but I gotta go  
  
L: okay bye  
  
M: byebye  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MATT!"  
  
"You rang?"  
  
"Do you want to come with me to Gordo's?"  
  
"Have you lost your mind?! Never in a million years would I---"  
  
"He's baby-sitting a 12 year old girl"  
  
"Well.."  
  
A/N- hey, that's the first chapter, so let me know what you think. Can I please have at least 2 reviews, I don't care if you say it sucked, as long as you tell me how I can improve. oaky byeeee. *.*SugarBabii*.* 


	2. Chloe Williams meet Matt McGuire

A/N: hey everyone, thanx for all of your reviews! I might not be able to post for awhile. I gotta spend like all week working on my math to bring my grades up or else I can't use the computer for two weeks. So as always R/R and let me know how I'm doing...  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gordo, but sadly I don't own him or anybody from Lizzie McGuire... And I apologize if anyone made up the name Oakridge, or if it's a real place, it just popped in my head when I was writing this. And to explain about last chapter I named Larry's mom Lisa because they never mentioned his parents names ( I think) but if they did they please let me know. Oh yeah, and let me know what Miranda's parent's are named please!  
  
Chapter 2: Chloe Williams meet Matt McGuire  
  
"I guess I could squeeze you guys in."  
  
"Great, let's go."  
  
*.*The Gordon House*.*  
  
.*.the doorbell rings.*.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi I'm Lizzie, and you must be Chloe"  
  
"Yeah I'll get Gordo. It's cool to meet his girlfriend."  
  
"O-oh, I'm n-not his girlfriend. Were j-just friends." She stuttered out with her cheeks turning crimson.  
  
"Oh, okay" she said disappearing to get her "baby-sitter".  
  
"She's pretty cute." Was all Matt had to say.  
  
Lizzie had to agree, she was about Matt's height with below the shoulder brown hair with blonde streaks in it. She wore a white short sleeved shirt that said 'Mike's Auto Body, We've Got the Hottest Bodies in Town' written in dark blue sparkle letters, paired with light denim jeans and white Guess Sneakers.  
  
*Animated Lizzie* If Matt didn't look like such a toad, they'd be cute together. *  
  
"Hey Liz, hey Matt" Gordo said appearing at the door.  
  
"Hey Gordo" they both replied.  
  
"Uh, is no one going to introduce us?" asked Chloe.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry. Chloe Williams, meet Matt McGuire." Said Gordo.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." They both said softly.  
  
*AL* Is it me or is Matt being quiet...creeeeepy!*  
  
"So what do you wanna do?" Lizzie asked cheerfully breaking the silence.  
  
"How about the park?" Matt asked.  
  
"Sure" they all replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So Matt, what's at this park we're going to?" Chloe asked while they were walking there.  
  
"Well there's a playground, a sports field, a lake in the center, and forests with paths all the way in the back."  
  
"Sounds pretty cool."  
  
"It is. So where do you live?"  
  
"In Oakridge, it's about 15 minutes away."  
  
"Cool, so how'd you get Gordo as your sitter?"  
  
"Umm I'd rather not talk about that if you don't mind."  
  
"It's okay, I'm sorry." Matt apologized realizing he hit a soft spot.  
  
~*2 Minutes Later-At the Park*~  
  
"Wow, this is so nice!" Chloe exclaimed when they got there.  
  
"Yeah it is, let's play tag!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"That's cute; it's funny how this park always brings out the little boy in Matt."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"C'mon Gordo! Playing tag at 12 years old!"  
  
"Very true. But as long as their having fun and out of our way they could be doing the hokey pokey for all you care!"  
  
"Yeah, you know me too well."  
  
"It's a gift...and a curse" he said very 'dramatically'.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, let's sit down for awhile."  
  
"Okay" he said as they plopped themselves down on one of the many green benches scattered around the park.  
  
And they talked for awhile while the twelve year olds were still out of sight still playing tag.  
  
.*. Lizze's POV.*. "Lizzie, LIZZIE!" Gordo screamed at me.  
  
"WHAT!" I screamed sitting up. Sitting Up? When did I lay down!  
  
"Finally, I've been trying to wake you up for the past 10 minutes!" Wake up, that meant I had to be sleeping!  
  
"Sorry, I had no idea I even fell asleep!"  
  
"It's okay, so...TAG!" he screamed tapping me on the shoulder and running away.  
  
"You can't be serious, we're 15, I'm not plating your childish game of tag!"  
  
*AL*Who does he think I am anyway, Peter Pan? I'm not gonna be a little girl forever, I hate to break it to ya Gordo!*  
  
"Oh okay, I get it, you don't wanna play cause you know I'll beat you!"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Chicken!"  
  
*AL* I'm not a chicken!* she says walking out dressed in a chicken costume*  
  
"Oh really!" I said running after his and slapping him on the back. "Your it!"  
  
I started running away but I knew it was no use because he was at least 2 times as fast as me.  
  
"Tag, YOUR IT!" he said poking me in the arm.  
  
He started running but just then I started to scream. "OW, OW, OW!!!!"  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked running up to me.  
  
"I am now. YOUR IT" I said tagging him, then sprinting towards the forests.  
  
After running for awhile I stopped to catch my breath. And when I looked up I gasped. I was no longer surrounded by 15 foot trees and dead leaves. There was bright green grass, and flowers growing everywhere, but the best part was a small lake with crystal clear water.  
  
"This place is beautiful!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." What? He thought I was beautiful! He's so sweet, maybe I'll just kiss him now!  
  
And we both starting leaning in, and when our lips were about to touch, I heard someone screaming my name.  
  
"Lizzie, LIZZIE!" It couldn't be.Gordo?  
  
"Gordo?" I said opening my eyes.  
  
"Finally, I've been trying to wake you up for the past 10 minutes!"  
  
"Gordo"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Pinch my arm."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
And he did, okay this time I'm actually awake.but I wish I was still in my little dreamland.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: okay, lol so review, and I'll post when my math teacher stops failing me.  
  
Next Chapter: Mianda fakes pneumonia.  
Miranda rants in Spanish.  
Lizzie and Gordo bake cookies.  
Lizzie cracks an egg on Matt's head.  
  
Yup, ya know ya can't wait until I post it. And then the chapter after that will be Thanksgiving morning. The only way I'm gonna post another chapter is, 1. When I do like 1000 extra credit sheets for Math. And 2. If I get at least 3 reviews. And one last rant from me, thanks to my first reviewers for chapter 1: Madam VanValkenburgh, loopylou1, tommyz girl, and ~brittany~. You guys rock! 


	3. Important AN

Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story! Since my computer is being fixed I'm posting this at alie (sunkissedbabe89)'s house, she says hi-*-lol. And I'm really sorry but I'm putting this on hiatus for awhile, but don't worry because I'm not giving up. I'm not really in a Thanksgiving-ish mood anymore, since the holiday is now over, so I'll pick this up again near Thanksgiving next year. I hope ya all aren't too disappointed, but I'm working on a new Lizzie fic that's a sequel to the episode 'Dear Lizzie', and I'll probably start a Christmas fic real soon too. So I'm sorry for pretty much ignoring this but I really haven't had time, but look out in the next few weeks for my new fics.  
  
-*-Thanx-*- Lot's of Luv,  
Sugar Babii 


End file.
